Daisy Mark
Daisy has long brown hair and bangs that that cover her forehead. She wears glasses and you will usually see her wearing a beanie. She is 5'8, but not considered short nor tall. She tends to wear comfy outfits and is not fond of tight or short outfits. ''' ' Daisy Larsen Mark, was born in Colorado, the year 2000, and the day, April 26th. Her mother's name was Hannah Mark and her Father, Joseph Mark. She was born into a wealthy family. Her mother being a lawyer, and her father being a reliable police man, is how they were considered wealthy. When Daisy was five, her parents became more busy. Leaving Daisy with a babysitter, she eventually got bored. She told her parents that she wanted this to stop. To try and stop the boredom, they bought her a dog. This dog did not have an identified breed, since it was taken in by the shelter. The shelter had not yet named the new pup, so when Daisy's family bought her, they decided to name her them selves. Daisy was young, meaning that she did not know how to name things properly. So, She named it Charmander. Back then, she was watching a lot of Pokemon so that's where the idea came from. When Daisy turned 10, her father was on duty. He walked passed a dark alley and spotted a dog. He took the dog into the vet and made sure the dog was healthy and not injured. Luckily, he was as healthy as can be. This new dog was told to be an Airedale Terrier. When her father Arrived home soon after, Daisy's mother insisted she named this dog, and she did, leaving it with the name Koda. Every few years or so, Daisy and her family would occasionally move. The had to do this because either: one of her parents got offered a job, something was bugging Daisy or her family, or they just felt that they need a change. Along the way, they adopted a pet. This making it their third dog. This dog is highly likely is a Cairn Terrier. They named this dog, Dino. They now are parked in Lakewood and live across the street from their grandmother. Her grandmother has 2 dogs herself, and has asked that Daisy and her family give them a home they deserve. Now Daisy, her 5 dogs, and her family live in Lakewood. But now, will Daisy survive her years of Lakewood Academy High School? ''' img-thingn.jpg|Daisy When She Was 5 Years headshot3.jpg|Daisy When She Was 10 69a182fda50e17ceaa0fd01a09a75ff6.jpg|Daisy When She Was 13 Beautiful-fashion-girl-glasses-hair-nerd-glasses-Favim.com-45427.jpg|Daisy Now Linda Cardellini (10).jpg|Daisy's Mother los_chicos_mas_guapos_del_2013.jpg|Daisy's Father old-dog-ramps-happy.jpg|Daisy's Dog, Charmander Dog-Dog_Guide-A_beautiful_wiry_Airedale_Terrier_Medium_Sized_Dog.jpg|Daisy's Dog, Koda 47_m.jpg|Daisy's Dog, Dino imagesa.jpg|Daisy's Dog, Sharley 71721bc3bd0483329a9df2fb25d37dde.jpg|Daisy's Dog, Future 65523419e621d82beb05a23e55b4ddcc.jpg|Daisy's Room F8c73a2326a1eac4fe60cecede860ff8.jpg|Daisy's House birthday-gifts-for-grandma.jpg|Daisy's Grandmother '''Name | Trust Rate | Meaning Landon | 99% | Close Friend | Alex | 94% | Friend | Quin | 96% | Neighbor & Friend | Blake | 87% | Weird Person | Daisy's Dog, Charmander, is sadly on her last years. Landon Is Daisy's Closest Friend, Probably Ever. Daisy Was Never Really Close To Both Of Her Parents. Daisy Took A Few Horse Riding Lessons, Back In The Day, And Still Has Her Tricks. Daisy Hates Sea Food. Never Take Daisy Some Where With No Internet. Daisy Is Most Likely To Save A Librarian's Life, Over A Fire Fighter. Daisy Enjoys Animals. While Daisy's Parent's Are Working, She Often Writes Stories And Occasionally Fan Fics About Her Pets. Charmander's Age: 11 Years Koda's Age: 7 Years ''' '''Future's Age: 2 Years Dino's Age: 3 ' '''Sharley's Age: 4 ' '''Daisy's Mother, Hannah's Age: 42 Daisy's Father, Joseph's Age: 43 1/2 Daisy's Grandma's Age: 65